twoo crazies and five superheros
by onominous
Summary: what do you get when you mix two crazy girls interviewing five teenaged superheros? Havoc! Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Interviewing Beast boy

**Just to fill in the need to write something that is not full of suspense and blood….and pain….torcher….evil uncles, um…what was I talking about? Oh yeah! I am going to interview the titans with my friend MasterIcePhoenix!**

**Since I do not feel like typing each other's names over and over again, I will use our nick names we gave each other. I'm Sky, and she's Fox. Just to make sure you don't get as confused as you need to. Um….well uh…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: since when does a 12 year old girl own a top notch TV/comic series? Really, that'll be a messed up world we live in.**

* * *

Me: Hello ^. ^

BB: Hi

Fox: Ello ;)

BB: Hi?

Me: Hello

BB: -_-… Hi?

Fox: I'm Fox.

BB: nice to know.

ME: your green.

BB: you're weird.

Me: I'd prefer crazed.

BB: riiiigt….

Fox: Do you like foxes?

BB: I guess?

Fox: do you know where they _go_ at?

BB: do I want to?

Me: I like trains *random train passes.*

Fox: I thought you liked trees O.o

Me: *waves hand* Trees are soooo two seconds ago

BB: ok *silence* well, I'm just going to go…like right now.

Me and Fox: *tackles Beast Boy to ground*

BB: Would you get off me? *struggles*

Me: The interview isn't over yet!

Fox: Yeah, you got to stay!

BB: Fine whatever

Me and fox: *smiles like fools*

Fox: I'm fox

BB: -_-"

Me: whoa, déjà vu. *stumbles back*

BB: ….

Fox: you like Raven?

BB: Um…err…NO! Who says that, is Cy spreading rumors again. *shifty eyes*

Me: *Smacks Fox in the back of head* Dude, he only likes her for her bod!

Fox: Beast boy's a rapist! 0.0

BB: I am not a rapist

Me: I read this story where Beast Boy mauled Raven. literally. Or was that a picture? Either way I have proof!

Fox: Beast Boy's a rapist! 0.0

Me: *starts singing* He's climbing in your window. He's snatching your people up. Trying to rape them so y'all need to hide your kids, hide your wife. Hide your kids, hide your wife. Hide your kids, hide your wife, and hide your husband cause he's raping everybody out there.

BB: I. Am not. A RAPIST!

Me: riiight…

Fox: I'm fox

BB: I KNOW!

ME: why are you green?

BB: that's a little personal.

Fox: Do you like being green.

BB: What do you think?

Fox: can I have a ride on you as that giant dinosaur bird thingie?

BB: pterodactyl?

Fox: Yeppers

BB: No

Fox: *screams* AND TO THINK YOU WERE MY FAVORITE TITAN!

BB: I am? O.o?

Fox: WELL NOT ANYMORE!

Me: Don't worry BB *jumps in lap* I'm still your number one fan

BB: Would you get off of me? *pushes me off*

Me: BY THE WAY YOU TREAT YOUR FANS NO WONDER GIRLS DON'T DIG YOU!

Fox and BB: O.O

Fox: Harsh

Me: *shrugs* well it's true.

BB: are we finished now? *random music starts to play* What's that?

Fox: Do you like waffles?

Me: yeah I like waffles! Do you like pancakes?

Fox: yeah I like pancakes! Do you like French toast?

Me: yeah I like French toast.

Me and Fox: Doo doo doo doo can't wait to get a mouthful. WAFFLES! WAFFLES! WAFFLES! Doo doo doo doo can't wait to get a mouthful.

BB: you two are weird

Ma and Fox: CRAZED!

BB: -_-….

Me: do you like pigs in a blanket?

BB: does vegetarian mean anything to you?

Fox: technically you have eaten meat so doesn't that make you a vegan?

BB: …

Me: …

Fox: ….

Me: ….well this is awkward….

Fox: I'm Fox.

Me and Beast Boy: we know!

Fox: who likes Madea?

Me: I love Madea!

BB: what's Madea?

Me: Madea is not a who it's a what

Fox: It's a he/she

BB: He/she?

Me: it's a man dressed as an elderly woman who carries around a gun .

BB: ….ok…?

Me: Do you have a pet?

BB: No.

Fox: I do, it's a string! I call him noodle *Phone music starts playing with the ringtone of bed intruder song* hello…no way. But…ok I'll be there. *hangs up phone.*

Me: Who was that?

Fox: my receptionist, he said that noodle just gave birth to worms! I got to go, I be back. *runs out door.*

BB: that's not even possible.

Me: *slaps*

BB: What was that for!

Me: *shrugs* I like slapping people

BB: -_-….

Me: Do you like Michael Jackson?

Kaitlyn: Did I hear M.J

Me: you're not supposed to be here!

Kaitlyn: to bad, I am

BB: Who's that?

Me: my annoying sister who is a crazed fan of Michael Jackson

BB: …ok?

Kaitlyn: *slaps*

BB: ow, what was that for!

Kaitlyn: You have something against M.J!

BB: No

Kaitlyn: *slaps* Don't back-sass me!

BB: I wasn't back-sassing!

Kaitlyn: *slaps*

BB: What was that for?

Kaitlyn: *shrugs* I like slapping people.

BB: you two are defiantly sisters

Me: what was your first clue?

BB: -_-"

Fox: * walks in* I'm back!

BB: Hurray *sarcasm*

Me: Is everything alright with noodles?

Fox: *shrugs* turns out my receptionist was playing a prank on me, noodles only had gas

BB and Kaitlyn: -_-"

Me: And what did you do?

Fox: what do you think…I killed him * holds up bloody chainsaw.*

Me: man, I should've been there: (

BB: you two are crazy

Me and Fox: thank you.

BB: Can I go now?

Me: soon

Kaitlyn: I have a question

Me: *holds up gun* make it quick

BB: O.O

Kaitlyn: Are you and Robin an item

Me and Fox: O.O

BB: NO!

Kaitlyn: people say you are

BB: who says that?

Me and Fox: *raises hands*

BB: figures

Me: well kaitlyn it was nice having you here but I'm afraid your time in this world is over *Pulls trigger to gun*

Kaitlyn: *dead*

BB: You just killed your sister!

ME: *shrugs* she comes back to life.

Fox: she's not lying she killed her about 20 times today

BB: Weird

Fox:* holds up chainsaw* CRAZED!

BB: 0.O ok your crazy!

Fox: *puts down chainsaw*

Me: anymore questions?

Fox: I'm tired of thinking

BB: Great so I can leave

Fox: NO!

Me: we need you to stay here in case we have any more questions!

BB: why would I stay?

Fox: 'Cause you have two crazed fan girls of which has a chainsaw and a gun, and with the power of all things crazy awesome, we can force you to stay as long as we want.

Me and BB: O.O

Me: she has a point

BB: fine I'll stay.

Fox: glad we came to an understandment.

Me: now go sit in that corner over there and make-out with yourself as we get the next Titan

BB: Fine *walks to corner and make out with himself*

Me and Fox: O.O

Fox: nasty.

Me: agreed

Fox: now all we have to do is kill ourselves

Me: why?

Fox: 'cause the police be coming any time soon wonderin' why we have a stolen Titan and a dead girl in our living room mon'

Me: good point, but I'm too lazy to kill

Fox: all you have to do is pull the trigger in your hand

Me: I would but it's so far away

Fox: fine, I'll do it. *takes gun and shoots me and self*

* * *

**And that's the end**

**Ok, as you might've guess some of the stuff said here is not true and some are. Ok, here are the facts and made up stuff…**

**-Fox and I are both crazy  
-fox does not own a chainsaw (I think)  
- I do not own a gun (that I know of)  
-kaitlyn is my sister and is obsessed with Michael Jackson  
-there is a song called the bed intruder song  
-Fox does not have a pet string named noodle (I hope)  
- I would never kill my sister  
- I do like trains (veerrr)  
- there is a song called do you like waffles?  
- Fox nor I would never commit suicide  
- Fox never killed her receptionist (if she has one o-o)  
- there is a man (Tyler Perry) Who plays a elderly woman  
- my sister and I do enjoy slapping people  
- Fox loves foxes  
- Fox and I are random  
- I have a friend named Fox**

**And that's about it, I think you can figure out what we said about BB is not real, but we are two crazed obsessed fans of him.**

**Tell me who we should interview next in your review! Thankies (p.s, don't ever call us weird, we'll hunt you down)!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: interviewing raven

**sorry for the long wait, just got the computer back. -_-" enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: still dont oen Teen Titans, now get off my back!**

Me: hiya!

Raven: Hi.

Fox: ello!

Raven: didn't I just say hi?

Fox: Yeah, to her *points to Sky who waves*

Raven: Right….

Me: so Raven, tell me about yourself *crosses legs all business like*

Raven: I read meditate and fight crime. What more do you need to know about me

Fox: Do you wear a thong?

Raven: -_- no… it's a leotard

Fox: I find that hard to believe.

Me: Have you seen wasabi production?

Raven: no I don't even know what that is

Fox: oh, their these two guys who does really funny stuff

Me: Yeah, see *holds up phone which is showing a man in a mini skirt singing a parody of call me maybe*

Raven: *raises eyebrow* you shouldn't watch this

Me: *innocent* why not

Raven: it's a bad influence

Me: oh, I know *smiles*

Raven: ok?

Fox: so when will you ask Beebs out?

Raven: never

Fox: why not

Raven: Because I don't like him like that

Me: is this because he raped you

Raven: what? NO! He never has

Fox: *places hand on shoulder* it's alright, your safe here

Raven: I could think otherwise.

Kaitlyn: *walks in*

Me: you're late *taps foot impatiently*

Kaitlyn: sorry, but you killed me before I could make it

Me: oh yeah

Raven: 0.0 you killed her!

Me: *nods*

Fox: I helped!

Raven: I'm out of here

Me: you can't leave

Raven: why can't I

Fox: cause we'll kill BB if you do

Raven: fine

Kaitlyn: OMG its Raven!

Fox: who else would it be?

Kaitlyn: Michael Jackson?

Raven: but he's dead

Kaitlyn: *slaps* he is as alive as ever!

Raven: ok whatever!

Me: Dude, I just thought of something!

Fox: what?

Me: *takes in deep breath* I forget

Raven: were you dropped as a baby?

Me: who told you!

Raven: -_-"

Fox: Hey, let's go to that barber shop around the corner!

Raven: why?

Fox: They sell cigarettes

Raven: you're too young to smoke

Fox: I'm also too young to get pregnant

Raven: you are

Fox: no I'm not, all I need is seeds

Raven: 0.0

Me: yep, pumpkin seeds! *jumps up and down* the barber sales those too!

Raven: you're weird

Me and Fox: Crazed!

Raven: what about her

Kaitlyn: meh, I just stick around to get killed and end my boredom.

Raven: you want to be killed?

Kaitlyn: it's better than listening to these two *points to Fox and me who are singing the call me maybe parody*

Raven: I understand completely

Me: let's go to the Barber shop guys! I'll race ya! *runs into pole* ouch

Fox: Don't forget about BB

Me: oh yeah! *yells*Garfield Mark Logan! Get your green butt in here now!

BB: *walks in with a maids dress on* Dude, when did I put this on! O.O

Raven: Why is Beast Boy still here? And why is he in a dress?

Me: to answer your first question, I commanded him to stay in case we had any more questions to ask

Fox: the second questions answer, he's our new servant!

Kaitlyn: where was I when this happened?

Me: I killed you

Kaitlyn: oh yeah…. Ok :)

Raven: can we go now; I want to leave as soon I can

At the barber shop

Fox: Yo, give me all your loot

Kiersten: Ah, if it isn't Fox and Sky, what can I get you?

Me: *grabs by shirt* we want pumpkin seeds! *lets go* salted

Kiersten: is that all?

Fox: we need cigarettes!

Kaitlyn: I'll just have a beer

Raven: you're under aged!

Kaitlyn: I'm twenty-one in a ten year olds body

Raven: and people fall for that?

Kaitlyn: yep!

Raven: weird

Me, Fox, Kaitlyn, and Kiersten: CRAZED!

Raven: ok ok

BB: Can I get something?

Me: if you're hungry, go get us some buffalo wings; I'll let you have some

BB: but I'm a vegan!

Me: EAT THE WINGS OR STARVE!

BB: yes m'am! *runs away*

Fox: it's so hard finding good servants these days

Me: girl….please

Kiersten: ok, here's your stuff * hands over beer, cigarettes, and pumpkin seeds* tell me if it's a boy or girl

Raven: is everyone in this town this weird

Fox: *slaps* I'm going to tell you one more time, and listen carefully or there's gonna be a whole lot of hullabaloo coming your way. We are not weird. We. Are. CRAZED!

Raven: whatever

Me: she's just cranky 'cause she hasn't smoked in a while

Fox: what's your point?

Me: *shrugs*

Kaitlyn: this is a nice place considering it's a barber shop. Can we have it?

Kiersten: you'd have to kill me first *starts laughing*

'Me: really! If we kill you we can have the shop!

Kiersten: sure why not

BB: *comes back with spicy buffalo sauce all over mouth* I got the wings if anyone wants some! But I think I ate them all.

Fox: nah, we need you to do something

BB: what?

Fox: Berry someone alive

BB: WHAT!

Fox: she insisted

Kiersten: it was a joke, can't you people take a joke!

Me: nope

Kaitlyn: can I help?

Me: no, 'cause we still need to kill you

Kaitlyn: (

Me: I order you to go dig up a whole

BB: fine

Raven: no one is going to kill anyone. Not while I'm here

Fox: but where's the fun in that

Raven: killing is not fun

Fox: says the girl with murder in her blood

Raven: …

Fox: well?

Raven: fine whatever

Kiersten: you're giving her permission to kill me!

Raven: why not

Kiersten: (

Me: Beast Boy, take her AWAY!

Beast boy: *salutes* let's go. *drags Kiersten away*

Me: well, we got the shop. Now we need to kill kaitlyn

Kaitlyn: hurrah!

Fox: how should we do it this time my bfoti?

Me: good questions…. *hands over ticking time bomb and hands it to kaitlyn* be a doll and go far away on a wide open space area, while holding that…err…. Sandwich.

Kaitlyn: okie dokie! *walks away*

Raven: she actually bought that O.O

Fox: we never said we were geniuses.

Raven: -_-"

Fox: well, I can't think of anything else to do now, this place is a dump

Me: ditto to that

Raven: then why'd you steal it?

Fox: crazed.

Raven: oh yeah… I forget

Me: well since there's nothing else better to do we should kill ourselves now. Raven wanna join?

Raven: no way

Me: suit yourself

Fox: OMG there's a kitten dangling from the roof, and he has noodles! I'm coming baby! *Runs out of shop*

Raven: I don't see a kitten… *see's Fox fall to her doom* oh…

Me: and then there were two….

Raven: ….

Me: hey Raven…. will you do the honors of ending my life for this chapter

Raven: no.

Me: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAA AAAAAAAAAASEEEEEEEEEEE- *Falls to floor dead*

Raven: woops.

**The end!**

**Ok more facts about what's true and real and whatever….**

**We did not rob a barber shop**

**Fox does not smoke (I hope)**

**I do not want to get pregers**

**Kiersten does not have a barber shop and is my little sister**

**No one was harmed in the making of this chapter**

**My sister kaitlyn insists that she is not a crazed obsessed fan of Michael Jackson (though I still think she is.**

**And it think everything else you can figure out**

**So…. Who's next? Any suggestions? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Cyborg

**Sorry for the long, long wait. Yeah I just came over a huge writers block and *couph* ungroundation *cough*. So here is the third segment to this wacky story and you know, read, like, burn, tell your friends, sell it to a druggy. Whatever all you other fellow crazies do after you read this story. This Chapter is dedicated to Fox who had her Birthday!**

**Happy birthday meh bofti!**

**Disclaimer: If I've ever lied (which I have) I wouldn't tell you that I did own the Teen Titans.**

Me: Cyborg meh man!

Cyborg: Do I know you?

Fox: *pops up out of nowhere* Well you should, I mean we've kidnapped all your friends, family, and loved ones.

Me: No, its just your friends.

Cyborg: *Pulls out sonic cannon* Alright, who are yall.

Me: Fox *points at fox*

Fox: Sky *Points at Sky* Is there anything else you need to know?

Cyborg: What am I doing here.

Fox: Well thats an easy one *slings arm over cy's shoulder* We're here to interview you.

Cyborg: Hold up, you kidnapped me just for an interview. Couldnt have just asked.

Me: *Puts on glasses and flips through the dictionary* Asking is not in my dictionary.

Cyborg: Oh

Fox: I had a dream one time that pickles ruled the world.

Cyborg: So?

Fox: *shrugs* I like trees

Cybrog: -_-"

Me: I KNOW! LETS GO ON AN ADVENTURE!

Fox: AN ADVENTURE!

Cyborg: Im not goin'

Fox: *Holds up chainsaw* Just. Do it.

Cyborg: 0.0 Ok!

Me: Lets go!

Fox and Sky: *Begins marching out the room* COME ON VOMINOS! EVERYBODY LET'S GO!

Me: C'MON LETS GET TO IT!

Fox: I KNOW THAT YOU CAN DO IT! *points at Cyborg*

Cyborg: Where are we going? *three random claps are heard.*

Fox and Sky:* Exchange glances*

Me: Aunt Larry's house!

Fox: Where are we going? I didn't hear you*three random claps*

Me: Aunt Larry's house!

Me: Where are we going?

Fox: I dont remember

Me: Man it was just on the top of my head.

Fox: Guess we'll have to start the song over again

Cyborg: Aunt Larry's house! We're going to Aunt Larry's house! *sinks to his knees*

Fox: WE DID IT! *Jumps in the air*

Me: Yeah, good job Cybot! *slaps on back, causing him to fall over*

Cyborg: I hate Dora.

At Aunt Larry's house

Cyborg: *Arrives at a mansion* So this is Aunt Larry's house?

Me: Yeah, pretty pathetic huh? She's the dictator of Algeria but still couldnt afford a box!

Fox: What a dump. *Kicks over a golden statue, shattering it*

Me: *rings doorbell*

A.L: *opens door with a gun in hand* Oh, its you. _

Me: Yeah, whatever. Move *Pushes A.L aside and walks inside mansion. Fox and Cy quickly follow*

Fox: You got any bud in here?

A.L: Yeah, in the back, help yourself

Cyborg: Your underaged

Fox: And your made of medal, you dont see me complainin

Cyborg: ._.

Me: Once, I fell up the stairs.

Cyborg: Huh?

Me: I was trying to catch myself from falling down and ended up going up

Fox: Twinkle twinkle little star, hope you get hit by a car. Fly up in a tree so high, hope you break your neck and die. Twinkle twinkle little star, hope you get hit by a car :D

Me: I love life, but if life ever gave me lemons I would throw it back at him.

Fox: Why?

Me: Because... Lemons are evil.

Cyborg: Yall are wierd

Fox: look I know your new to all this but let meh tell you this once. We are not weird, we're crazed

Me: call us that and we'd have to kill ya

Cyborg: *slowly nods*

A.L: What brings you guys here any ways?

Me: We were bored.

Fox: Yeah, tell us a joke or we'll kill ya. *death glare*

A.L: This is why I enjoy your visits so much. Uh.. What did the green grape say to the purple grape?

Cyborg: What?

A.L: BREATH IDIOT BREATH!

Fox and Sky: *Burst out laughing*

Cyborg:*rolls eyes*

Me: Man, you always tell the lamest jokes Aunt Lare

Cyborg: Yeah, almost as bad as BB

Fox: Oh yeah, where is that green goofball?

Me: Hm... BEASTBOY YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS BEFORE I KILL RAVEN!

BB: Im here, where is she

Me: Beats me, she ditched us after she slit my throat.

Cyborg: Hold up Raven wouldnt kill anyone

BB: *grabs Cy's arm and stats shaking it* YOU DONT UNDERSTAND MAN, THESE CHICKS ARE CRAZY! YOU GOTTA GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Fox and Sky: *smiles inocently*

Cyborg: riiiight.

Me: Henchman, I need you to get something. *Whispers in BB's ear*

BB: *Beastboy's face slowly transforms to 0.0*

Cyborg: Whats happening?

Me: THIS IS AN A+B CONVERSATION SO C YOUR WAY OUT OF IT BEFORE I GET D *points at fox who waves* AND E *points at A.L who cracks her knuckles* TO F YOU UP LIKE A G!

Cyborg: 0.o

Me:lets go Beebster. we have work to do *walks out the room with BB*

Cyborg: Where are they going?

Fox: *shrugs* personally I dont care if they get hit by a train

Cyborg: Isnt that a bit rough considering she's your friend

Fox: Nope *smiles*

A.L: Im gonna go take some medicin

Fox: Take twenty!

A.L: *Gives a thrumbs up*

Fox: *whispers* She's only suppose to take one. *hears strained noises.*

Cyborg: OH MY GWAD YOU JUST KILLED HER!

Fox: Its not like she wasnt going to be murdered anyway. I've saved everyone a lot of time.

Cyborg: But-

Fox: *places finger over mouth* Shhh...thats the sound of forgivness, chokeing and then silence.

Cyborg: Your crazy

Fox: *Wipes eyes* Thank you

Cyborg:...

Fox: Did you know BB was a rapist?

Cyborg: WHAT!

Fox: WHAT?

Cyborg: You just said...oh nevermind.

Fox: Im fox

Cyborg: I know that ._.

Fox: Do you know why Im called fox

Cyborg: Cuz you look like one? O.o?

Fox: No silly...its because I killed a man. *serious face*

Cyborg: Oh.

Fox: You know...*dramatic music starts playing* sometimes I feel like no one cares about me. Ya know? My parents left me with Elmo, and Elmo tries to kill me while singing the ABC's. I guess thats why im so crazy. No one even remembered that todays my-

Me: *slams open door* HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOX!

Fox: OMG I LOVE YOU!

Beastboy: *pulls in a huge cake and collaspe on the floor* what she said

Fox: is it all for me!

Me: Of course!

Cyborg: Im so confused. *grabs head*

Fox: its meh birthday! *shoves hand in cake and takes a bite*

Me: And heres the best part! *The top layer of the cake pops out and Kaitlyn jumps out wearing black sunglasses and holding gun*

Kaitlyn: Good-bye Fox...and happy Birthday! *shoots fox in the heart*

Fox: Best. B-day. Evah! *dies*

Cyborg: WHAT THA SHABABA'S!

Me: We did it! *high-fives BB and Kaitlyn*

Kaitlyn: Good Job stalling her. Hey, do you like Michael Jackson?

Cyborg: Uh...yes. He's awsome.

Kaitlyn: *slaps* HE'S MINE!

Cyborg: You can keep him!

BB: Can we go now. Or just me...i've been here for three chapters!

Me: shh...dont let the audience know you know! *smiles at your computer screen*

Kaitlyn: Besides, you know thats not how we role. *Picks teeth with tooth pick*

Beastboy: *pouts* fine, who's dying first?

Cyborg: STOP WITH ALL THE KILLING!

Me: Its how we role.

Kaitlyn: What she said *covers self with BBQ sause*

Cyborg: What are you doing?

Kaitlyn: Aunt Larry has 2 pitbulls in the back yard. I wanna see if I make a good snack. *walks away*

Me: Surprisingly she's the mature one. I usually let the guest have the honors. Do your worst.

Cyborg: I'm not killin' anyone

BB: I'll do it. *Shoots Sky in the head*

Cyborg: 0.0 you just-

BB: *shrugs and walks out the room*

Cyborg: *Sigh* Worst. Interview. Ever.

**The end!**

**Hope you enjoyed this one. DId it seem slightly more mature to you than usual? I hope not.**

**-I do not own Dora. If I did she would be an angry pre-schooler with a gun.**

**-I dont not have an aunt named Aunt Larry**

**-Aunt Larry is not the dictator of Algeria**

**-Fox never got adopted by Elmo**

**-Elmo is not a killer (i hope)**

**-Kaitlyn does not own a gun (i know)**

**-Kaitlyn still demy's she's not obsessed with MJ**

**And im sure your smart enough to fiqure out the rest! Enjoy your crazy day! Plz review. Mkay bye!**


End file.
